Falcons Band OVAs
by lmt7
Summary: Update: Ova 5 up Short storis for Falcon's Band of Brothers (and Sisters). Fun and enterteiming
1. ova 1 Exfiltration

Exfiltration

 **As a gesture of gratitude for my reviewers, I will send to anyone who will post a review of my story, a small sneak peak of the next chapter. But hey guys, please try to post something a bit longer, will ya ;-)**

 **Now up to the story !**

* * *

Disclaimers

I don't own Gundam SEED. Falcon and CO are the property of Solid Shark. I own only my own plot.

* * *

It was silent, but she knew they were after her. She had to escape before they will find the missing guard and start the alarm. She had to move, she had to move fast.

Peeking from behind the corner she silently cursed as there was a camera aimed at the hall, she had to cross. She reached the back pocket and silently praised herself for stealing, scratch that acquiring the military level scrambler… it was enough to scramble the view for a few critical seconds. Fortunately there was no infrared sensor, or motion sensors here. If this place wasn't so old there would be plenty. And the defenses were more modern on the outside. Since nobody usually tried to get out, on the contrary security had to make sure nobody sneaked in without notice.

She scrambled the signal sprinted through the long hall, stopping outside of the door she was trying to reach, she turned of the device and put her ear to the door. After half a minute, she silently and very slowly opened the door, looking for security devices. There was another camera but not covering this part of the room filled with washing machines, dryers and other equipment.

She was getting ready to silently and slowly sneak under the camera's view when she heard footsteps. At least one pair of feet was moving in her direction, from the other corridor. She know this part of the building and if she was correct it was the maid that was doing the laundry. Knowing that she had only a few seconds, she once again turned on the scrambler and silently started to creep to the backdoor leading to the basement.

In the last second she was able to open the door and duck in. Now it was a gamble – either there were security devices and she will be caught or it was the way to freedom. Fortunately, thanks Haumea for that there wasn't even a single alarm down there. Well, how would want to place alarms in the two hundred year old basement, with no function other then to hide stuff needed for winter decorations of the building.

She was now on old stone stairs leading to the basement in total darkness. Yet she was sure that she would not fall, or bump into the wall. Somehow she knew it, her senses could be more accurate then normal, but it was almost like sensing the walls…she couldn't explain it but when she was in her battle mode it just happened.

Still it was not the moment to be distracted. It was only a short way to freedom.

After passing through at least four rooms, she came to an old, antique bath, used for washing too. There was her target – a almost two century old canalization drain, just big enough for her to use. She used it already twice co it was getting harder and harder not to get caught, but then again nobody know about it besides her and some historians.

After a hundred meter crawl on all fours, which reminded her how she detested that part, she came to the end of the old pipe build from bricks. It was where it met the main pipe leading water from the stream, that was redirected into the gardens lake. Now it was going to be difficult.

Her radio blinked in the darkness. _Crap, that's the main alarm, they found the guard_. She made her way out f the old part, through her own self made hole into the main aqueduct of the estate. _Now comes the hard part._

She had only a small bag, and now was the time to use some of that equipment. The latest multi-spectrum goggles from dr Simons were very much needed. She was sure there were some defenses, but a hail of at least twelve laser blocking the exit along with a camera and no less ten motion sensors was a real snafu. She was still at an advantage because they were not placed for stopping acrobatic and well trained 16 year old girls.

After a mere two minutes struggle of complicated acrobatic maneuvers, she pulled out of the pipe and looked weary at the surroundings. She quickly made a fast run for the safest hideout, that only her and one other person know of.

It was there, in the hidden tree house, where she used her last trick. From her not so big bag, she pulled a small package that looked like a sleeping bag and slid right in. It was a very special slipping gag, as it hid you from being discovered by infrared sensors. Another great acquisition, this time partially legal from Erica. She wanted a test and she got one.

It was a quarter later, that she heard a very familiar voice. It was taking her all her nerves not to let any sound and be discovered, but then again, she had to go, she had to verify that rumor. _Sorry Kisaka, I got to get to Heliopolis._ And with that thought still in mind, Cagalli drifted to sleep. She had a lot of time for that, the next shift of guards, that would allow her to slip out would be in 6 hours, and by that time, everyone would look for her in every other place then in her father's garden.


	2. ova 2 information warfare

Information warfare

Hi again!

Just a quick note, sorry for all the delays, and by the way, this and the first side story were inspired in part by how Attha's Villa was portrayed in Maderfole's Golden Age trilogy.

 **As a gesture of gratitude for my reviewers, I will send to anyone who will post a review of my story, a small sneak peak of the next chapter. But hey guys, please try to post something a bit longer, will ya ;-)**

 **Now up to the story !**

Disclaimers

I don't own Gundam SEED. Falcon and CO are the property of Solid Shark. I own only my own plot.

xxx

It was silent, as silent as night might be, as Cagalli, in her spec-ops sleeping bag reflected on her plans. She wasn't out of the woods yet. Still a good planning was the first step to the success. She smiled like a cat. It did take her three weeks to prepare this stunt, but she was sure it would be hard to track her back.

As soldiers looking for her left the palace garden, she could only hear distant noises and the nature. It was a silent night with stars. Stars that were now a battlefield someone was risking to bring here. She had to get there, she had to see it for herself…

But to do that, she had to get out of Orb. And it wouldn't be easy. It was extremely hard for here, not to go hotheaded straight to Helipolis. Hell she would use her authority but nobody would risk getting her in space. So she had to do it alone and with a spec ops on her tail. They were the best of the best but she wasn't some flimsy girl in a gown. She had a plan.

First, they didn't know she was here, Kisaka must had thought that she would escape on foot by now, not hide in the garden till morning. Well, getting out of the garden with the schoolchildren and visitors will be difficult if the guards will give them too much scrutiny, but they will probably be fewer of them than usual. She made sure that Kisaka would be preoccupied with searching for here all night and beyond before the day of the monthly "open day at the palace". Very occupied.

She was sure that she left enough clues to make him waste efforts on a lot of fronts. Since in her very small backpack, there were not less than twenty tickets to all of types of communications outgoing in the next 2 hours, and twenty for the morning plus a dozen vouchers for as much transport companies. All for two of her legally illegal fake identities: Margareth Ashford and Serena Mass. Still, since Kisaka new about them, she was sure he would find the tickets even if he wouldn't discover what she purchased using her computer or one of her accounts. Then again, she planted evidence that she bought tickets outside of that way and indeed she bought two tickets using her test-pilot friends Yuri, Asagi and Mayura. Finding those will take Kisaka at least a few hours. And if they miss a single ticket they will have to split people to track it. Win-win.

The real problem was with obtaining an identity that nobody would know or at least that Kisaka would not know. Well, that was the hardest task since she wasn't as good at forging documents, and most of all, they were biometric and electronic safeguards if she was going to space. Oh, about that, she left enough traces of interest in getting to the desert Kisaka mentioned so often or just as far away as possible from this golden age that the real deal shouldn't be so easy to find out.

And her identity was a masterpiece. She was Cagalli Youla, a test pilot. All it took, albeit with a lot of effort was to convince chief Simmons that she wanted to walk the streets with her fellow girls without a bodyguard and all the inconveniences. And the best part, was that Erica was now on a 14 day tour on Ame-no-Mihashira, so nobody that knew was on the hand. Kisaka should put two and two when she exploits all other escape routes, but then again there were the traces of a forged documents for one Ellen Vianno. Looking for that name should take time too.

And to make a closing move after a check with transportation, she did a checkmate with her false bank accounts. Since she could get enough money (from a fund from her father, then a part of her mother trust-fund and her "allowance") she did create at least two dozens false accounts on her false identities and her real one to make them look for her. Since she did place at least a hundred remote transactions with a delivery to a few dozen strange places with essentials, food, clothing and transportation tickets for the next week, she was sure the security detail of Kisaka will have a few hard days. And there was that little trick of hers. A simple way to make them distracted - she left yesterday 5 wallets with her various cards in the city. If only half of those cards will be used, Kisaka will have a hard time tracking small thefts in the capital.

She had money, because once again as Cagalli Youla she was a test pilot, and as such she got paid. And since she got the same pay as the girls and she didn't spend any of it, it was apparent that she had the identity and means to make a trip to Heliopolis. And only person knowing about that she was Cagalli Youla was in space for another week. Even if they recall Erica it will be too late. in 24 hours she will be out of her!

Falling deeper and deeper into sleep she once again was drowned to why she was going to such extremes. She had to lead her people, because how could they follow her, if the queen didn't move against injustice.

xxxx

As a bonus for this OVA there are two hints on a crossover I'm working on. It will be about a few people cast into the Falcon's team way and how could they change the destiny. The first person that PM's me with a good answer will get a sneak peek of my work. And any review of this OVA will get a sneak peek of the next OVA I'm currently working on.


	3. ova 3 hunt

Hunt

Hi again, sorry once again for the delay of the main story, but the chapters grow, you know, and they grow until the are close to 10000 words or 30 pages of text...so it will take time to edit them up to a standard I would like. In the meantime a short story that basically wrote itself in an hour.

 **As a gesture of gratitude for my reviewers, I will send to anyone who will post a review of my story, a small sneak peak of the next chapter. But hey guys, please try to post something a bit longer, will ya ;-)**

 **Now up to the story !**

Disclaimers

I don't own Gundam SEED. Falcon and CO are the property of Solid Shark. I own only my own plot.

xxxx

xxxx

It was a sleepless night in the 6th department. They were the best in Orb, but normally this job was as boring as hell. Without the coffee it would be a nightmare.

The room was filled with computers, not somebody would be expecting from a typical old farmhouse, just outside of Attha grounds. The house was indeed old, but the interior was modified to fit not only a world-leading surveillance, monitoring and even communication equipment but a very thick inner walls capable of witstanding a heavy artillery bombardment. It wasn't a bunker but it was build to last a surprise attack. Normally the staff which wasn't that numerical, was close to at least a dozen. Now only 4 people were left and out of those two manned the defence of the perimeter as always and the most experienced agent was coordinating all the teams. With everyone else on unexpected search and rescue or rather capture mission, they hadn't anybody to help a lone operator for tracking all the various leads they got.

Officer Crommy was an exceptional person. A cadet that was offered both a post as Chief Simmons assistant or as Kisaka computer specialist. She choose the excitement of spec ops just to get this. It was exciting to finally get the lead and nab a dangerous spy, but getting there was usually a chore.

Even a genius could be outsmarted by simply overloading his capacity to process information. And now she was facing such a case. She had to really give the girl due credit for making their investigations as hard as it got. Getting to twenty spots all across the city at the same time proved to be impossible and at least five of those weren't checked in time, meaning they had to divert five teams to check every station along those lines and every possible lead.

Still there was something the young miss missed. It was the paper or rather electronic trail. Money. You needed her to buy something to eat, a place to sleep etc. And she was on the verge of getting the next trail up. The yo miss left with two false identities, but locating all bank accounts took time. And the first lead was a disaster.

A disaster that slept in the box next to her. Somehow the close-proximity card activated near a parkometr in the downtown. Normally such emissions were not counted, since there was no transaction, but they had a reason to track anything everywhere just to get there charge back under their protection.

So the team was sent to investigate. They came back with a card shaped like a pendant and a cat so attached to it that even the anti terrorists were now marked with scratches. Nobody know why the cat became extremely subdue with her, but since the nearest shelter for animals were closed for the night, it was decided that the cat, named now Arthur will stay with them.

But that was an hour ago. Now, she had a new lead. One of the accounts was used just a few minutes ago. The thing was to simply track were. Normally that data would come to the bank in the morning, but since they were who they were they got the permission to use the data stream of the card organisation. Still, the terminals didn't connect if the safety code or biometrics wasn't required to be imputed, so the data came only in from time to time.

There was only one way. She had to break in. Since it wasn't her first time dabbing into bank systems, it was a bit easier, but still, nobody was expecting to execute or change the terminal's firmware from within. Now, it was a challenge. She loved programming, but even as a Coordinator, not that her blue hair and attractive looks could tell, but her skills at writing something new and innovative were at best mediocre, compared to somebody as gifted as say Chief Simmons. Her specialty was breaking the codes, infiltrating the networks, data extraction and electronic warfare. And as an exception to the rule, she was always interested in flight enabling systems, but then again if Erica would need help, she will call her. Not getting too much sidetracked, she hacked her way to the terminal using high priority channel and change the program.

Now she had the address of the bar. Vincing at the location, she quickly passed the information to the team closes to the target.


	4. Ova 4 Getting the package

Sin city

Hi again, sorry once again for the delay of the main story, but I promise you that next chapter is up in the editing department. In the meantime a short story that basically wrote itself in an hour.

 **As a gesture of gratitude for my reviewers, I will send to anyone who will post a review of my story, a small sneak peak of the next chapter. But hey guys, please try to post something a bit longer, will ya ;-)**

 **Now up to the story !**

Disclaimers

I don't own Gundam SEED. Falcon and CO are the property of Solid Shark. I own only my own plot.

xxxx

The rain was dripping from the skyscraper as a man in a long coat waited outside of a run-down street. It was one of the worst neighbourhoods in the city. A lear of crime and the place to avoid at all cost if you didn't had what it takes to make it yours with your own fists.

The streets reeked of alcohol and many other ways to make yourself happy. Many refugees from the war were visiting this places to get to un-remember what happened with them, with their families or with their loved one, or finally with them. Some even say that there was a new drug that could help you re-live the past, the happy past before this goddamn war.

He entered the street leading to the bar, when the paper trail lead. It was fresh, but then again, he wasn't expecting a lot. He wanted to make sure that the person he was looking was there. As he made his way, some of the inhabitants, reeking of alcohol or dazed with the drugs were silently making a way for him to enter the bar.

He was a predator not some small fry. They could see and smell it, He was tall and probably well built even in his long coat was hiding his body. You don't survive on the streets for long without the knowledge how to see people you can't cross if you want your own bones intact.

From the way he was dressed and from his measured, but silent footsteps it was clear that the stranger was not from here. And that he was dangerous. So the world around him was cautious. Even the local gangsters were more for the show, with their big gold rings and nose held high. If someone strong was trying to blend in, he was almost always more dangerous than he looked.

He didn't care what they were thinking. He got a mission, he swear to do. His task was to track a target. A extremely elusive target.

The case was already worst in his career. He know a lot but he didn't know enough. This was the latest trail, but then again last few were as cold as ice and most probably made to make them waste precious time.

As he entered the bar, a silent voice in his ear whispered: _The transaction was 5 minutes ago, and 15 minutes ago, and before that in 5 minute intervals for the last hour, You should be able to get the target in sight in 5 minutes if we are right._

He smiled. He was close.

After getting a seat as close to the bartender as he could, sitting in a high chair just before him, he was greeted with a raised eyebrow and a silent question.

 _Whisky on the rocks._

He declared, and the bar owner went to prepare what was ordered. He silently blessed that there was a large mirror on the bar's wall. Probably a Venetian mirror, a one way window for some important guests. He checked the bar. There was a number of Chinese, some people of European descent and a vocal group probably from Japan, as they were chatting about how they miss the sight of Fuji mountain before it was struck by the N-jamers.

Among the crowd there was no one that could fit the description, but then again, he did train her to blend everywhere.

When his drink arrived, a young looking male came to the counter for a refill of his drink. He was clearly drunk so much he barely could stand. But he had a credit card that did fit the description of the one, his target used.

As Kisaka observed as the newcomer, who was being called by the bartender as Tamaki, went for another of the strange drinks from the cart, a buzz in his ear just confirmed his doubts: " _The card was used, do you see her?_ " He replied as silent as he could: _"Negative. I see some bloke with her card. Don't storm the place, I will get him to you. Park the van for extraction."_

As Kisaka approached this "Tamaki", who after the last shot of tequila with some vile chemicals was having problems with sitting on his chair, he simply offered:

 _Can I help you, amigo?_

Surre thinnnng friend… I gooooot to get back to, back to place, hick, before the morning, so I can get to my my my janitors closssset in the hick moooorning…

Kisaka simply lifted the red-haired youth and helped him to get out of the bar. He was leaning on the soldier's shoulder, and everyone with functioning brain cells in the way were cautious enough about their lives to make them way to the door.

As the bartender with blue hair mused that he would sell his bike with the sidecar to not to be in such situation as one of his more frequent clients, he thought that indeed this was probably the last time anybody, besides fish or maybe police will see poor Tamaki. Silently praying for a good afterlife for the misguided client, he went back to his business.

Outside, Kisaka who was just a step from the black, inconspicuous van, suddenly, in one swift motion, lifted poor janitor and launched him through the suddenly opened rear door into the spec ops team hands. As the sound of tires and Tamaki shouts about why he or some ancestor of his enraged a good and suffering he got into for that ended in the distance, Kisaka went silently towards his car.

Another trail that led to notching. He was still in the same place as 24h prior, and the time was now against him.

xxxx

So how do You like a small detective Kisaka cameo?


	5. OVA 5 Interrogation

Interrogations

I'm not dead. Just a bit overworked. And World of Warships OBT is a bit of a too much for a naval history junkie like me.

Still I'm working on new chapters ( at least two for this and two for the main story in various stages of work), so I will post something soon (I hope)..

As a gesture of gratitude for my reviewers, I will send to anyone who will post a review of my story, a small sneak peak of the next chapter. But hey guys, please try to post something a bit longer, will ya ;-)

Now up to the story !

Disclaimers

I don't own Gundam SEED. Falcon and CO are the property of Solid Shark. I own only my own plot.

xxxx

In a dark room with a desk and two extremely simple chairs, a young man with short hair was getting a strong light to the face treatment. Not that it was the worst thing that happened to him tonight. Not that it was even the middle of it.

He was nervous. He just found that coursed wallet in the middle of the street, thinking that it was the best day in over a year. He was finally able to get himself a sake, to get himself a bit of a relief after this whole world went south. And now he was in some serious trouble, because the card belonged to some important child, and the military was looking after the case. and they didn't believe him even one bit.

I tell you, it was lying on the ground!

Yes, and the dog eat it after, listen here Japanese punk, we want answers!

I tell you, I'm innocent!

Like a innocent person found with a missing child's credit card can be. Maybe we should just dump you to the cell as any other good phedofil and wait for youre cell mates to crack you up?

I'm innocent, I want a lawyer!

Listen punk, you are an illegal immigrant and you want a lawyer? Maybe we should ship you back when you came from and end this farce mister Tamaki?

Please, anything but that!

Oh, so you will tell us where you found that card?

I already told you that, please believe me!

Oh, so you want me to believe in a fairytale story? Nice. I think I get to the deportation papers then.

Please, I'm telling the truth. Please! I can show you where I found it, I can help you look, I can do anything, just don't send me back to the death!

To the death? Oh, so you are a convict or a deserter. Nice. That means I should trust your worlds even further…

No, no! Please I'm innocent! There is just no way to survive in that shithouse without electricity, radio, anything! And I'm a separatist, the would send me to the moon to just get rid of me!

Oh, a political extremist. Oh I think we will talk in a few hours after we will check that, Mr Tamaki. Sergent please show him his new cell.

Please, I will be late for work, please…

The sounds of the protest died in the hall.

The man on the chair sighted and started a conversation over the secure line with his superior.

Sorry Sir, but we couldn't get anything out of him.

Don't worry Soresi, not your fault. He is probably right. We just found two similar cases. So we should probably let him free. But then again, as a separatist he can be useful.

Useful? I don't know Colonel, I can't find him useful at all.

We need a lot of information sources in our line of work, Soresi, and when it comes to Japan, the separatist movement, backed in its times by some of the big Kyoto industries was a big player. And one thing unique to them was how well and close knitted they were. Maybe our friend has some contacts we can use.

I'm sorry Colonel, I newer was intelligent enough to…

Don't sweat it, your field is counter-terrorism and internal affairs. Just not your cup of coffee.

I prefer tea Sir, just my ancestor's old british hobby, Sir.

Ok, so stick with it. And after we will find Miss Attha, I want a report, if we can use this idiot I hould from a bar to some good.

I will see to that Colonel.

Keep up the good work. Ower and out.

It was going to be a long but eventful night for the young intelligence officer. Still it was boring as hell sometimes. Why he never went to the piloting academy like his younger sister did. Ech, probably not to get beaten up by her on her playground. He was good in his job, one of the best even. And he will get Colone a new spy tonight.

\- Sargent, please get mister Tamaki back into the room. Oh, and make sure to say something barely audible about fishes and concrete.

\- With pleasure sir.

The night was still young...


	6. OVA 6 Dreams

OVA 6 Dreams

I'm working on new chapter of Falcon's band, and next one for the OVAs, so I will post something soon (I hope)...

 **As a gesture of gratitude for my reviewers, I will send to anyone who will post a review of my story, a small sneak peak of the next chapter.**

 **Please review, I would like to know what do You guys think!**

 **And remember - this is a part of the main story, so I'm posting clues to the main story and a few of my stories as well.**

Disclaimers

I don't own Gundam SEED. Falcon and CO are the property of Solid Shark. I own only my own plot.

xxxx

In the hidden treehouse, a certain runaway princess, protected by a high-tech zero-emission sleeping bag and old, ever so trusted mother nature and her camouflage was sleeping. She didn't last long under the sky, full of stars, a few of which were actually her destination.

It was a quiet night for some, especially those who needed a rest before a journey. Since a journey is not only to the place, but to one's true self as well.

xxxx

Cagalli was dreaming. the same dream as when she was younger, a dream she thought lost to time...as she was only able to remember some small snippets of it after awaking. And even then, she hadn't dreamed that dream in years.

She was looking through a window onto stars. A plain window, but extremely thick. Stars were like small lights on a black was a sky like nowhere she had been. The stars were so close, like you could just touch them with your hand. It was something she newer saw in real life. It was a dream, but still it felt like real, it felt like she was there. Like she saw that.

Feeling like this was real, she wanted to do something, to check this strange dreamscape. But Cagalli couldn't move, and when she wanted to speak, only a sound akin to a soft cry came out.

Suddenly someone picked her up, and then she saw her mother's face just inches away. She remembered her mother very well, even if she died when Cagalli was only a small child. Still, it was strange that she couldn't recognize the place or the people she saw.

Right! People!

There was a woman with long black hair and two small children in her arms looking at her. Her lips were moving but Cagalli couldn't for the life of her hear anything. So she did what she could the best. Observe.

The children were obviously twins. Probably a boy and a girl, if she judged right based on their look and an extremely obvious fact that one of them was in blue and the other in pink material. They were both looking a bit alike, especially with brown hair, they shared.

They looked at her. It was just like looking at someone so familiar… like...family? But how. Those were only children. And she didn't had any family. That she knew. It was a strange thing, but when she thought that she didn't had family, she felt a pang of guilt and sorrow and even pain. It was one of the constants of her life. She was alone in her struggle.

But then she looked onto the twins, and felt like there was some connection.

But she started to move. She was carried away by her mother. There was a woman she couldn't see that was the mother of the twins, and there was probably someone else there, but all she could see was the sad eyes of the children.

They were left behind, and she was staring into the stars again. Who they were, was it only a dream or not?

She was once again among the sea of stars. It was strange, but the dream that come back after many years, she could remember it now. It was strange, but there was something among the stars that was a part of her. She just knew that there was a part of her, that she didn't know, that waited for her there.

The sea of stars engulfed her, offering her a rest, before a journey.

But for a brief moment, she felt like there was someone who was watching her, someone who wanted to meet her.

xxxx

In a garden, a young girl had her cerulean eyes closed. She was just having a dream, a strange dream. A blond, golden eyes baby was waving at her, as she was carried away. Yet it was almost like she could feel that someone was trying to say something to her. She wouldn't remember that dream well, but she would remember those eyes well.

xxxx


End file.
